Cinnamon Spider
by Krymsan-Dragyness
Summary: Draco likes Hermione and knows the only way to get her attention is a potion, so he employs Isolde Devnet the schools freak to do the dirty work for him... This is a girl both Hermione and Draco will never forget...
1. The Web

**_Sorry for not writing in a really long time.... to anyone that has read my other stories.... I would be working on them, but I'm at my Grampa's house for the summer and all my stories are at home... if it makes any of you feel any better I wrote a Vampire novel... It's still in the editing process, but I am hoping that it will get published by next year.... it would really be creepy to see people writing fanfiction for my own book...  
  
This is my summer project... at my grampa's to pass the bordom....   
  
Disclaimer: Rowling wrote harry potter not me..... But Isolde Devnet is Krymsan Dragyness's.... already copyrighted in several story's... and my idea's are 's... so if this story suck's blame them.... Oh yeah, Lyrics are by Jack Off Jill-Cinnamin Spider_**  
  
Isolde Devnet sat in her potions desk staring blankly off into space, as proffessor Snape rattled on about some boring topic. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she had watched the golden trio get by every year always succeeding in whatever the darklord put infront of them. Isolde was not a bad girl, although most of the schools population considered her house as evil, she never really got into any trouble.  
  
She was an average student with a nack for things obtuse, most of her house refused to recognize her as their own and the rest didn't know she even existed. That was the way she liked it.  
  
Her uniform was slightly abscured, Isolde earlier this morning had accidentally spilt a box of safety pins, so she had desided to decorate her vest and skirt. Her black shoulder length hair was up in pony tails showing off the freshly shaved back of her head. It was safe to say that Isolde was an odd one, even without the knowledge that before school she had an arguement with her mother that just because she didn't want eyebrows doesn't mean she couldn't get an eyebrow ring. She grinned in satisfaction on remembering the moment, slightly twisting the metal rod on her penciled in eyebrow.  
  
All Isolde had was her individuality. She refused to believe in labels that haunted her where ever she went, although this was not her current problem.  
  
"Miss Devnet?" Snape tapped on her desk.  
  
Isolde snapped back into reality. Did she ever hate reality.  
  
"Something you would like to share Miss Devnet, something you find amousing," he must have caught her in her daydream.  
  
"I was just thinking about my forehead peircing," she glared in response. It was her own private joke to call it a forehead peircing, but obviously no one else thought it was amousing.  
  
Well all but Ron Weasley who snorted. She had found him following her around after classes, she suspected he was the only one who noticed she plucked out her eyebrows. At least someone thought she was funny.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed at Ron. "And I will see you after class Devnet."  
  
Isolde nodded mutely.  
  
Class dragged on with it's usual pazzaz, Nevil Longbottom received several detentions, an additional 50 points were deducted from Gryffindor, and Harry barely made it out alive.  
  
"Miss Devnet," Snape motioned her to come to the front.  
  
"Yes Professor?" she asked as close to angelic as she could get.  
  
Snape rolled his eye's as she began to bat her eye's exsessively. "Do you have something stuck in your eye's Isolde, or are you doing that on purpose?" he sneered.  
  
Isolde huffed and pulled up a seat across from his desk.  
  
"Does my class bore you so much that you resort to entertaining Potters gang?" Snape asked harshly.  
  
"It was only Weasley," Isolde said in her defense.  
  
"You should be paying attention," Snape retalliated. "Your mother isn't impressed with your marks."  
  
Isolde glared. "Then stop telling her them."  
  
"She is my sister," Snape shrugged. "I have to."  
  
"Why?" Isolde asked like a wounded five year old.  
  
"Because she'll tell mother," Snape replied.  
  
Isolde crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Damn family relations," she scorned.  
  
"Watch your tongue young lady," Snape warned.  
  
"Don't call me young lady," Isolde snapped instantly.  
  
Snape smiled at his neice. "Who may go now," he watched her get up and head to the door.  
  
Isolde walked out the door and stuck her head back in sticking her tongue out at her Proffessor before scurring off.  
  
He grinned at her childlike behaviour. He sighed in hopes that she would learn to get along withother people her own age. He would even pay Potter and Weasley to talk to her if he could.  
  
Isolde wonder out of the castle to soak in the cloudy grey sky.   
  
_'The witch  
  
will burn  
  
when she's  
  
thrown into the fire.'  
_  
Isolde began to think about what life would be like if she met someone with her own interests.  
  
_'Not her  
  
she'll peal,  
  
and writhe.'  
_  
It wasn't often she thought of this, normally she could careless.  
  
_'But never expire,  
  
She crawls on webs of lies'  
_  
But making Ron Weasley laugh for those two seconds, even though it was lame and getting annoying when she kept bringing it up.  
  
_'I die up inside her'_  
  
Those to seconds she felt as if someone cared, someone other then family.  
  
_'To take what's mine  
  
that bitch the cinnamon spider'_  
  
"Well what do we have here?" drawled a voice from behind her.  
  
Isolde sighed away her few moments of peice. "I'm called a female Malfoy, have you heard of them?"  
  
Draco sneered in her direction. "No need to be testy miss Devnet," he told her.  
  
She turned to face him, and his two pet blobs. "Whatever you want the answer is no Malfoy," she said directly.  
  
"Who said I wanted anything?" he asked in his own defence.  
  
Isolde began to walk away.  
  
"Now hold on a second," Draco grabbed her arm and swung her around. "I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
"You're point being?" Isolde snapped, ripping her arm from his grip.  
  
"I need your help," he started to explain.  
  
"Sorry, can't help you," Isolde informed him.  
  
"There's this girl," he kept explaining.  
  
"Don't care, don't care, don't care," Isolde said annoyed.  
  
"I know I'm sexy and everything, but I don't think she notices," Draco continued.  
  
Isolde seriously questioned if he actually listened to anyone or just liked hearing himself speak.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his slicked back bleach blonde hair. "So you're going to help me," he told Islode bluntly.  
  
Isolde blinked in response. "What?"  
  
"I need you to make me a potion," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Isolde paused to make it look as if she was actually thinking it over. "Umm no"  
  
"And I need you to get close to Hermione Granger," he stated as an after thought.  
  
"The Muggle Born?" Isolde almost died laughting. "Draco Malfoy likes the Muggle Born."  
  
"Yes," he hissed looking around to make sure no one was near by.  
  
"I'd love to, but I really," Isolde started.  
  
"I know you're Snapes neice," Draco said. "It should be an easy task for you."  
  
"Why should I?" Isolde asked.  
  
"I'll pay you," Draco offered.  
  
"Money?" Isolde's eye's gleamed like galleons.  
  
"Sure," Draco grinned evily. Money was something he had, and something she needed. "Whatever you want if you get me the girl of my dreams."  
  
Isolde eye'd him, then pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation.  
  
"What was that?" Draco snapped appalled.  
  
"A binding spell to hold you to you're word," Isolde shrugged. "You're a Malfoy and a Slytherin. I don't trust easily."  
  
Draco nodded in aproval. "You shouldn't."  
  
"I need motavation," Isolde held out her hand expectingly.  
  
Draco looked at it and shook his head.  
  
Isolde rolled her eye's and grinned. "Maybe I won't start now. Hmm," she paused. "Next weekend I'm not really sure if I'm doing anything," a few galleons were droped into her palm. "I knew you'd see it my way," Isolde accepted the money and headed to the Library.  
  
Isolde did need the money, her mom didn't have a lot. Her family made the Weasleys appear rich. It was her Uncle Severus that loaned her the money to actually get into the school, maybe she could pay him back foreverything he had done for her, and make a few bucks on the side.  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the Library, like always, head stuck in a book, brow furrowed in consentration. Isolde admired Draco's choice, although Hermione wasn't exsactly what one may describe as eye candy, she was smart and funny, and would never date a guy like Draco Malfoy. But he was smart as well, he knew this thus forth employing her to create a potion that would influence her descion.  
  
Isolde sighed and relied upon Hermione's good nature to help Isolde on her task.  
  
"Excuse me," Isolde tapped Hermione on the shoulder politely.  
  
Hermione turned and her eye's widened as she looked at her inturpter.  
  
"Yes, I often get that reaction," Isolde forced a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled as well, blushing at her own rudeness. "Is there something I might be able to help you with?" she asked with such sencerity it almost made Isolde sick.  
  
"Yes, I hope so," Isolde said taking a seat beside her. "There's this potion in here," she began to flip through the book. "A love potion," Isolde said.  
  
Hermione blushed deeper. "Those never work out the way they are supose to you know," she informed me.  
  
Isolde grinned. "So you've tried one?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began. "It was a while ago, and there was this boy I really liked and I don't think he was really noticing me," she went on.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard the story," Isolde rolled her eye's. Teenagers.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Well love potions are illegal, you do realize," she warned me.  
  
"Yes," I nodded. "But there's this girl-" Isolde stopped mid sentence.  
  
Hermione looked even more interested. "Really!" she squealed. "Who?"  
  
"No, you don't understand," Isolde tried to explain.  
  
"I'll help you," Hermione smiled coyly.  
  
"You will?" Isolde asked confused.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Of course," she started to pick up her books. "Meet my tommorrow in Moaning Murtles Lavertory," she said and dissapeared behind the heavey Library doors.  
  
"That was way easier then I thought," Isolde blinked.  
  
_**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!**_


	2. She Crawls

_**Disclaimer: Blah BLah Blah, Rowling.... blah blah blah, Harry Potter, Blah Blah Blah... Not mine...**  
_  
Isolde sat in the bathroom waiting for Hermione Granger. She was an hour early, and had previously swiped some ingredience for the potion.  
  
It was apparent that Snape had turned a blind eye to her theft, because he would have figured it out by class time. She was already prepared to tell him that it was a little project that she was working on to improve her potion skills. She hoped that he wouldn't realize the ingredience were for love potions.  
  
She set up her cauldron and pulled out her note writing in it to pass the time.  
  
_"Lonelyness, not really a feeling I choose to dwell on. Draco assumes getting close to Hermione will be easy, I haven't had friends since Kindergarden. I believe most people would be driven crazy with the lack of Human contact, but I was born insane so I suppose I have my reasons.  
  
"Hermione is too happy for me, which makes it even more difficult. Maybe she should lay off the fun drugs, no one can be that happy and not have seen a doctor. Everyone has their secrets, I wonder what Hermione's is... Maybe she has a part time job as a stripper, she has the body. insert inturnal laughter I could see it now, I bet her stage name is Bubbles Galore."  
_  
Isolde put her note book in her bag, smiling at the thought of Hermione Granger stripping. Sometimes it made Isolde wonder if she was really a guy or not....   
  
Out of boredom she grabbed her small make up bag and headed to a mirror.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked a sobbering voice.  
  
"Applying make up," Isolde replied not turning around. She put on her black eyeliner, semi-carefully.  
  
"W-Wh-y?" the voice asked hiccupping.  
  
"Bored," Isolde sighed as she smudged her right eye. "Stupid right hand," she cursed her right hand as she was a lefty.  
  
"Let me see," the girl asked sniffling slightly.  
  
Isolde turned, slightly shocked at the ghosts apearance. "It isn't the greatest yet, I'm not finished."  
  
The Ghost was inturn surprised at Isolde's appearance. "Here," the ghost raised her clammy hand and whipped away the smudge.  
  
Isolde smiled. "You could be useful," she finished by drawing little lines and swirls around her eyes.  
  
"That looks pretty," Moaning Murtle complimented her.  
  
"Thank you," Isolde bowed.  
  
Moaning Murtle laughed breifly, then her face turned mournful again.  
  
Hermione walked into the room, causing Murtle to flee, sobbering everywhere.  
  
"Isolde right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Isolde replied. "That would be I."  
  
"Want to get started?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Sure," Isolde replied.  
  
**ONE HOUR LATER**  
  
Isolde and Hermione watched the cauldron bubble softly.  
  
"That looks like my mothers cooking," Isolde finally broke the silence.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. The thick purple goo simmered.  
  
"So," Isolde tried to make conversation. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Who are you making this potion for?"  
  
"My lips are sealed," Isolde smiled.  
  
"Fine," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest in defeat. "I like your eye make-up," Hermione complimented.  
  
"Wow, two compliments in one day, thats a new record," Isolde said sarcastically.  
  
"What was the old one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"One and it was set about an hour ago by Murtle," Isolde replied.  
  
"Your alright Isolde," Hermione said.  
  
"Well now that I have your approval," Isolde shot, getting up hastely.  
  
"No I did mean like that," Hermione said, getting up and grabbing her arm before Isolde could escape.  
  
"What?" Isolde snapped, pulling her arm away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed. "How do you know you're," she paused looking for the words. "you know," was the best she could come up with.  
  
"What?" Isolde looked confused. "Oh, Gay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said blushing further.  
  
"Well I know I'm not 100% Gay," Isolde offered.  
  
"But you like a girl, right," Hermione pressed.  
  
Isolde tried to skirt around the subject. "Why are you so interested?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I was just interested."  
  
"I have to go Hermione," Isolde grinned. "I'll meet you here tommorrow?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Isolde dissapeared from the washroom.  
  
"We have a problem," Isolde caught up with Draco.  
  
"What now?" Draco hissed at her.  
  
Isolde had found him in the Slytherin common room. Half their house mates turned to stare.  
  
Draco glared at them and they went back to their work.  
  
"Hermione isn't straight," Isolde told him.  
  
Draco looked amoused. "You know this for sure?"  
  
"Well not exsactly," Isolde tried to explain. "She thinks I'm making the potion for a girl."  
  
"Well you are," Draco said.  
  
"But she thinks I'm using it," Isolde complained. "She thinks I'm Gay."  
  
"Well are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not entirely," Isolde said hurriedly. "But that's besides the point, Hermione is interested in girls."  
  
Draco eye'd Isolde with new fascination. "So you like girls," he tried again.  
  
"Draco," Isolde hissed. "My sextuality is not the question here."  
  
Draco walked around her, servaying her like a test subject.  
  
Isolde began to walk away.  
  
Draco grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"What is it with people this week?" Isolde groaned. "Normally you don't want to touch my with fiffty foot poles!"  
  
Draco eye'd her with even more curiosity. "Did Hermione touch you?"   
  
Isolde glared at him. "Not like that," she said stomping off. Air had been becomming an issue.  
  
Isolde walked around the school yard. It was getting later and it would be curfew soon.  
  
"Isolde!" snapped a voice.  
  
"What did I do now?" Isolde asked.  
  
"There has to be a reason for me to yell at you?" Severus asked walking up behind her.  
  
"Hardy har har," Isolde rolled her eye's.  
  
Snape walked beside her in an even pase. "Why did you take things from my potions class room?" he asked instantly.  
  
"Well you sure know how to get the point," Isolde drawled.  
  
Snape stared her down.  
  
"I'm practicing potions," Isolde grumbled.  
  
"Why?" Snape asked.  
  
"You said I needed work on my grades," Isolde replied.  
  
"But you never work at anything," Snape reminded her.  
  
"Well if it's such I problem I'll stop," Isolde glared.  
  
Snape sighed. "You should have asked."  
  
"Do I ever?" Isolde wondered aloud.  
  
"You should work on that as well," Snape mentioned. "What potion are you attempting?"  
  
"Umm," Isolde wasn't prepared for this. "The," she paused. "Open your mind potion," she smiled. The ingredience was almost the same.  
  
"Why that one?" Snape eye'd her curiously.  
  
"I want a tatto," Isolde said quickly. "Hoping mom will open her mind."  
  
"But you already have a tattoo," Snape glared at her.  
  
"I want another one," Isolde replied. Isolde shut her mind to him. She knew he'd go looking in there for answers, she figured out awhile ago that he had difficult's reaching into family's mind, and used it against him.  
  
"You learn to much from you're mother," he said and stalked off.  
  
"So do you," Isolde grummbled.  
  
"Don't get in any trouble!" he called back to her.  
  
"I'll try!" Isolde shouted back.  
  
_**Thanks for reading... I guess it's kind of boring at the moment... I'm trying ok... looks into Magick Hate Ball You have no life shakes it again Next Chapter Love Blosoms....**_


	3. New Hights

**_Thank you for reviewing kind people... Isolde is pronounced Is-Old.... Crap I just bent my nail.... (mutters incoherent babble) As most of you may know, harry potter is are not my books, hence forth they are not my characters... and fanfiction owns everything else.... so.... poo...._**  
  
Isolde sat on her bed in deep contimplation. It was early in the morning, something she had never seen before, at least not in a very long time, infact on weekends she barely saw mid-day. But today there was school, the last day, and then the weekend. She sighed in relief. Lilith, the ferret, crawled around Isolde with zeal.  
  
She flipped through the potion ingredience a few more times, she was still missing the last three. She couldn't collect them from Snapes supply without him knowing what she was up to, and she didn't know where to get them in town. This would require deep thought, but now it was nearly breakfast.  
  
Isolde picked Lilith off her bed, and placed her in her cage. Isolde picked up her magickally altered diskman, it played whatever she wanted, a gift from her Uncle. Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie pounded through the head phones. She smiled.  
  
Isolde sat down for breakfast at the edge of the Slytherin table, and anyone near her moved even closer to the main group. She began to eat silently, thinking about what to do about the last three ingredience.  
  
Draco Malfoy smoothely sat beside her, Crabbe and Goyle taking seats beside Isolde and Draco.  
  
"Are you lost?" Isolde asked bluntly.  
  
Draco laughed. "Nope."  
  
The entire school turned to watch this. Dead silence surrouded them.  
  
"This isn't going to be a regularity, is it?" Isolde looked semi-worried he might say yes.  
  
"Maybe," Draco said coyly.  
  
Isolde rolled her eye's. "For the sake of my sanity, make your pressence limmited," Isolde pleaded ignoring the many stares. True she was stared at quite a bit, but not all at once.  
  
Draco grinned. "As you wish," Draco began to get up.  
  
Isolde grabbed his arm. "We need to talk later," she whispered and looked around. "In private."  
  
"Is this a buisness or socal occasion?" Draco asked honestly.  
  
Isolde glared in response.  
  
"Meet me outside in the court yard after classes," Draco offered.  
  
Isolde nodded.  
  
Isolde walked into the potions class room and and picked her empty table in the front row. Hermione Granger came up behind her, accompanied by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Isolde sighed. "Hey," she replied.  
  
"These are my friends," Hermione motioned towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"I know," Isolde nodded acknowledging the pair.  
  
They sat down with her, and Isolde's eye's widened in surprise.  
  
"You don't mind if we sit with you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, that's fine," Isolde said nervously.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, peachy," Isolde said shakily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"N-no-th-thin-g," Isolde stammered.  
  
The three eye'd her curiously.  
  
"Isolde isn't used to company," Proffessor Snape poked his head into the small goup.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped with fright.  
  
Isolde smiled at her Uncle."And you're always sticking your head in my buisness," Isolde glared.  
  
"True," Snape nodded, walking towards his desk. And he didn't even have to pay them.  
  
"That was Snape," Ron stated.  
  
"You saw him too?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"That was real?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
Isolde grinned. Only her Uncle would confront his least favourite students if they sat with his only neice. "He's my Uncle," Isolde tried to explain.  
  
They all stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Class became more interesting then Isolde had ever imagined. Isolde discovered Ron's fear of spiders, Harry's tales from the cript about his cousin Dudley, and Hermione's picket fence life up until she went to Hogwarts. Isolde found she had the most in common with Harry and Ron then she ever would with Hermione.  
  
"I'll meet you in about an hour?" Hermione asked after class.  
  
Isolde nodded. Off to meet the prince of darkness.  
  
Isolde made her way to the court yard, and sat in the middle so Draco wouldn't miss her. Devil With a Black Dress On sung in her head, by Jack Off Jill. Her favourite band. She sung along to her diskman.  
  
_Wash off those scabs dear  
  
or fingernail pick them clean  
  
Pray to all your long lost demons  
  
and justify your means  
  
Devil has a new shape  
  
Devil has a new ride  
  
Devil has a problem but he locks it up inside  
  
Shit angel  
  
Kids sure like the devil these days  
  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
  
Do you want to own me angel  
  
cause I own you now you're gone  
  
Kids sure like the devil these days  
  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
  
Do you want to hate me angel  
  
cause I hate you now you're gone  
  
Did you believe it cause I said so  
  
Did you believe it was true  
  
Did you believe it cause I said so angel  
  
I sure lied to you  
  
Did you believe it cause I said so  
  
Did you believe it was true  
  
I'm eternal and infernal and I sure lied to you  
  
Shit angel  
  
Kids sure like the devil these days  
  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
  
Do you want to own me angel  
  
cause I own you now you're gone  
  
Kids sure like the devil these days  
  
and I'm the devil with the black dress on  
  
Do you want to hate me angel  
  
cause I hate you now you're gone  
  
Good girl with the black eyes  
  
Believe in future past  
  
Everything that I want happens  
  
See how long that lasts  
  
Devil has a hot rod  
  
Devil high on speed  
  
Devil has a black dress  
  
So her arms can bleed_  
  
The song continued, but Isolde noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing over her with an odd smirk on his face. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to be so rude?" Draco asked.  
  
"Shut up," Isolde hissed.  
  
Draco handed her some more money. "You shouldn't talk to me like that," he warned all humour leaving his voice.  
  
"You shouldn't talk at all," Isolde hissed. "Makes you appear smarter."  
  
Draco glared.  
  
"I need these," Isolde handed him a slip of paper with the last ingredience. "In an hour," she added.  
  
Draco nodded. "Come with me," he dragged her along to the forest.  
  
"Where are we going?" Isolde tried to stop him.  
  
"To get what you need," Draco told her.  
  
"You can get it," Isolde said. "You're a big boy."  
  
Draco smirked and pulled her along anyway.  
  
He finally stopped in a clearing and mutter something under his breath.  
  
A crashing came in through the tree's and Isolde Dived into the grass.  
  
Draco laughed and caught his broom.  
  
Isolde brushed her self off and glared.  
  
"You never get embarased do you?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Isolde replied smartly.  
  
Draco mounted his broom and Isolde stared at him blankly.  
  
"Well come on," he motioned her to sit behind him.  
  
Isolde looked around. "I choose death," she backed away.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun," Draco motioned again.  
  
Isolde sighed. "This is going against everything I believe in."  
  
"And what is that," Draco asked.  
  
"Doing regular teen stuff," she complained, sitting down.  
  
Draco kicked off and Isolde let out a yelp, and clung onto Draco with a death embrace.  
  
15 mintues later they landed.  
  
Isolde had barely noticed as she continued to hold onto him.  
  
Draco pushed her off. "You have issues," Draco commented.  
  
"You shouldn't drag people off onto dangerous stunts," Isolde hissed.  
  
Draco sneered at her. "You weren't in any danger," he defender himself.  
  
"With you there's no such thing as safe," Isolde growled visably shaken up.  
  
"I have half a mind to leave you here," Draco threatened.  
  
Isolde shrugged indifferently. "I'm the one making your potion."  
  
"I could get someone else," Draco said.  
  
"No one else could get close to Hermione and not think about the conciquences like I do," Isolde. "You need me Malfoy, face it. You need someone with heart to get close to her, you need someone who only cares about themselves, that's me."  
  
"There's always someone else," Draco said.  
  
"No there isn't," Isolde countered. "I'm your only hope, so don't blow it."  
  
Draco glared. "Let's get the stuff."  
  
Draco showed her into a tiny shop.   
  
A small man greeted them kindly. "Master Malfoy," he said brightly. "What can I do you for?"  
  
Draco handed him the slip of paper.  
  
"That is a lovely young lady you have with you," the man said.  
  
Draco looked back at Isolde. "I've seen better," he shrugged.  
  
"Yes but none will stay in his company," Isolde smiled at the man.  
  
The man nodded and chortled. "Yes, yes, Young Master Malfoy is a strong willed lad," the man said getting the ingredience.  
  
"Malfoy needs theopy," Isolde said taking the items.  
  
Draco glared at her and payed the man.  
  
"Nice meeting you, erm?" the man called to Isolde as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Isolde Devnet," she said waving goodbye. The door clanged behind her, and she headed into the forest.  
  
Draco stormed out a few seconds later. "What was that?" he yelled.  
  
Isolde kept on walking.  
  
"Well?" he hissed.  
  
"Light conversation?" Isolde snapped.  
  
"You don't know me," Draco said.  
  
"Oh don't be so cliche," Isolde said angerly. "You're rich, your dad is pure evil, and you get off be torturing the weaker. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"You don't know me!" Draco repeated.  
  
"Take me back!" Isolde demanded. "So I can make your bloody potion, so you can have everything you want!"  
  
"I don't have everything I want!" Draco informed her.  
  
"I don't care," Isolde complained. "Take me back!"  
  
Draco mounted, and Isolde held on to him.  
  
When they reached the clearing Isolde jumped away and started to run from him. She tripped and went flying face first into the dirt.  
  
"I thought you didn't like flying?" asked a cold voice.  
  
Isolde looked up and met the eye's of her Uncle. "I don't."  
  
His gaze drifted past her as Draco came running up behind her. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Isolde took off again, no one stopped her. She ran all the way to the bathroom to meet Hermione. She had ten minutes to spare, but when she got there Hermione was all ready there.  
  
"Hey," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hey," Isolde breathed.  
  
Hermione looked concerned. "Your all covered in dirt."  
  
"Thank you captin obvious," Isolde rolled her eye's.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Malfoy," Isolde spat the name like something faul was on her tongue.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Hermione asked raising to her feet to look her over.  
  
"Not physically," Isolde replied.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "That's good," Hermione staired at her feet nervously.  
  
"What?" Isolde asked taking notice to Hermione's odd behaviour.  
  
"I don't think I can finish this potion with you," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Isolde asked surprized.  
  
"Well," Hermione avoiding eye contact. "I've kind of gotten to know you a little bit better," Hermione looked around some more.  
  
"So?" Isolde asked confused.  
  
"IthinkI'mdevelpoingfeelingsforyou," Hermione slirred together.  
  
"What?" Isolde asked.  
  
"I like you," Hermione said then ran out the door.  
  
Isolde blinked.  
  
"What?" she asked nothing in particular.  
  
Moaning Murtle giggled. "She has a crush on you," she said in a sing song voice.  
  
As this thought came clearer into Isolde's mind rapid blinking followed.  
  
She finished the potion by herself thinking long and hard about Hermione. Isolde new for sure that she didn't like Hermione that way, at least she tried to convince herself so. Besides even if she did, Hermione would deserve some one better, Isolde was about to hand Hermione's heart to Draco, provided he still wanted her help. But the way he was paying her, she would have enought to start a nice life with her mother. Finally. And that was worth any kind of love anyone else gave her.  
  
**_Thank you for reading once again.... Jack Off Jill is a real band, those lyrics are their lyrics... so check them out.... Next Chapter: Isolde confronts Hermione with her take on everything, and gives Draco a peice of her mind........... again..._**


	4. Ramble Ramble Ramble

Ello aviod readers of my story. I thank you for reading my story and putting up with my story thus far. I know my spelling is not the greatest, but the computer I am working on does not have a spell checker, and I am too lazy to look up the spelling for a story I don't even get credit for.... So I am very sorry about all of you who find it painful to read stories with bad spelling. As some of you have noticed, I update often enough, but I have bad news, I am going to camp. So it will be a few day's until I get back, and I don't really have enough time to post a full chapter here.... So I will try and make it up to you.... promise....   
  
I have to spend at least two days with stinky, smelly, teenage boys.... ewwy.... So I'm taking all my black makeup, Jack Off Jill to play as loud as possible, and my ruby gloom doll in attempts to ward them off.... ok so there won't just be three stinky, smelly, teenage boy's, my grampa is comming too.... but there still will be boy's there.... and I don't really want to go... but if my grandpa want's me to I guess I could sacrifice my sanity.... I guess if they never make it off the island alive my grandpa won't be too upset with me... I hope... I'll pack a shovel and a potatoe bag...   
  
I really miss my ferrets...(cry's) but I'll live... and I miss my girlfriend... I wuv you britty, although you probably won't read this... oh well... I tried...   
  
I need to repaint my nails... they are red and black... plain black nails are boring... (sighs) well I got's to go now... to pack... this has been another Crimson moment..... brought to you by Crimson.... (bows) 


	5. und dann hat er sie gekusst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, on the contrary to popular belief.... or just mine for that matter...

* * *

Isolde exsamined the contents of the vial she used to fibish the potion, it had been several hours earlier that Hermione Granger had confessed some odd feels to Isolde Devnet. Isolde was not phased, she still was determined to give Draco Malfoy the potion, she had no rea, solid relationship worthy feelings that she held for the girl. Although she wasn't sure she could say the same about her employer.  
  
In her own dismay she sat on the roof of the Slytherin tower watching her team practice Quidditch. She noticed a certain bleach blonde soar throught the air with ease, and glared in envy. Maybe she would by a broom with her money.

* * *

Hermione Granger passed around her dorm room, she had confessed her deepest darkest secret to Isolde Devnet and took off without hearing what Isolde thought of her banter. Maybe she felt the same way. maybe not. Hermione spazzed in frustration. She looked out her window and in the distance she could jusy make out Slytherin practicing Quidditch. Draco Malfoy weaved his way throught the players, like Isolde had said she wasn't exsactly 100% gay, but shr frlt pretty strongly about Isolde. Strong enought to tell her anyway.

* * *

Draco had the oddest feeling that he was being watched, he turned but could not tell who was looking at him. He shook the thought but continued to concentrate on his target. He knew his father would disapprove of Hermione, in fact he would probably try and kill her a few times. But Draco knew that she was the one, every since that explosion Neville Longbottom caused several months ago he could think nothing other then Hermione. He lived for her, breathed for her. Ok so he was a little melodromatic, but he knew she was the only one that would ever make him happy, and he would make sure of it. No matter what Isolde asked, no dint in his wallet would taint his love. Thought this didn't fail to cease his flirtation mode with everything else that owned a pair of breasts.

* * *

Isolde had a feeling something bad was going to be caused by the bloody potion. She could sense it, and knew she wouldn't change her fate for a second. She was concerned about Hermione, actually what Draco's father would do if, when rather, he found out about Draco's current obession. Probably drink himself into an early coma.  
  
Isolde could only think about herself right now, and avoiding Hermione was her top priority. Telling Draco his potion was made was second. The wind blew and it became colder up on the roof. She pulled her cloak tightly around her. At that exsact moment Isolde wished she could leap off the tower and fly. Like a bird and never have to live complicated human-witch life. It would never happen, not ever.  
  
"What are you doing up here all alone?" asked a soft voice.  
  
Isolde was startled but she easily recovered. "Contimplating suicide," she replied jokingly.  
  
"That's not very nice," Ron said taking a seat beside her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she questioned him.  
  
"Taking a ride," he answered nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," Isolde replied calmly. "I don't care if you were spying on my house's Quidditch practice."  
  
Ron sighed with relief. "Thanks, though this is a pretty good veiw."  
  
"Yeah," Isolde nodded indifferently.  
  
"But you didn't come here to watch?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope," Isolde answered. "But seeing Malfoy flying around without his shirt on was an added bonus."  
  
Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust.  
  
"I was joking," Isolde rolled her eye's.  
  
"I knew that," Ron said.  
  
"Of course," Isolde rolled her eye's again.  
  
A greatful silence passed between them, as they watched Slytherin wrap up their practice.  
  
"So what are you really doing up here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Thinking," Isolde replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I asked about what?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes I do," Isolde narrowed his eye's at him.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized instantly.  
  
Another wave of silence hit them.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," a voice called, followed by a knock.  
  
Hermione pried her eye's away from the window, Quidditch practice was just ending. "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Is there something the matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Hermione answered. "Why?" she asked,  
  
"You haven't studied tonight," Harry joked.   
  
"Very funny," she scolded.  
  
Harry laughed. "So do you want to go for a ride?" he asked.  
  
"You know I despise those things," Hermione said displeased.  
  
"I thought you could use some fresh air," Harry pleaded.  
  
"No, that's ok," Hermione refused.  
  
"Come on Hermione, we'll look for Ron and plan a Hogsmeade trip," Harry tried again.  
  
Hermione thought it was a good idea. I mean, what could really go wrong? "Okay Harry, just let mr get my robe."

* * *

"You're the real MaCoy," Ron finally said.  
  
"What?" Isolde looked at him oddly.  
  
"You're cool," Ron explained. "I'm surprised you don't have more friends."  
  
"I don't have any friends," Isolde snapped.  
  
Ron looked a little hurt. "Well, we thought, that you know."  
  
"Oh," Isolde shrugged. "You guy's shouldn't really think of me as a friend," Isolde tried to avoid the subject.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe we could be more then friends," Ron asked hopefully.  
  
Isolde just noticed how close he was sitting to her. "I well, I, uh."  
  
Ron leaned closer to her, and Isolde leaned back some more. He wrapped his arm around her back and held her in place. As her slowly bent down and kissed her. He moved his other hand around the back of her neck.  
  
Before she could do anything a voice came from infront of them. "Hey Ron take it easy on her!" Harry called.  
  
Isolde pushed Ron off, and he blushed. She looked and there in mid air Harry and Hermione were flying around them. She got up, "This isn't what it looks like," she told Hermione.  
  
"Let's go Harry," she said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, we should give them their privacy."  
  
Isolde turned to Ron after she could not see them any more. "Why'd you have to do that?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized for the second time that night.  
  
"Look Ron," she said angerly. "I don't like you that way," she shuddered at the thought of his kiss.  
  
Ron looked hurt and disapointed.  
  
"It's not you're fault," she said quickly. "I like someone else," she explained quickly.  
  
"Who?" he asked curiously.  
  
"None of your buisness," she hissed at him. Quickly she climbed over the edge of the tower, and down to a window crawling in.  
  
She ran, it was a habit, when things got bad she took off running.

* * *

wow.... bar thingers.... heh heh... now that is classy... Thank you dear reviewers, I have not forgotten you, but my Grampa wishes that I spend less time on the computer... thus I must slow down my updating... but if you would continue to kindly review, I would be ever greatful.... thank once again...

The Dragyness.


	6. Stupid Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... Honest....   
  
Authors note: The last chapter title, traslated in German means "And then he kissed her." Lyrics from a Rammstein song called Nebel, which means fog, or mist....I actually want to learn German... because German is kewl... I wonder when Mage Kitty will check my fanfiction account.... sighs

* * *

Draco wondered around the school, very soon it would be curfew. A picture of Hermione Granger came into his head, bent over a book, brow furrowed in concintration. He smirked, it would only be time until she came running at him.  
  
A figure hit him head on.  
  
"Watch were you are going!" he hissed at the girl as they both removed themselves from the floor.  
  
Hermione Granger brushed herself off, and turned her gaze elsewhere so he could not see her tear stained face.  
  
Draco was taken aback, had Isolde given her the potion already with out consolting him first. Was it really that powerful? "I'm sorry for my rudeness Granger," he apologized.  
  
Hermione eye'd him curiously. "A Malfoy," she blinked. "Apologizing."  
  
Draco smirked. "We have our quirks."  
  
"So it would seem," she replied seriously. "If you don't mind," she tried to get past him.  
  
"I do mind," Draco reached out and stopped her from moving. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"There is a really large tub of ice cream I can't wait to get aquainted with," Hermione snapped, trying yet again to pass him. Yet her efforts went without avail.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.  
  
"Why would you care?" she hissed angerly at him. Today was a bad day, and it wasn't looking up.  
  
"I have feelings," he countered.  
  
"You do?" she said sarcastically.  
  
He nodded, and pulled her into a hug. He could feel her tense up in his arms. She shivered, as he rubbed her back gentally. Slowly tears returned to her eye's and she cried silently.  
  
This made him feel cold, and he didn't know why. His mind told him it was beautiful, magical that he was holding her, but his body told him it was against his nature. He smiled at this false sense of security. He wanted to hold her, and he did.  
  
Hermione sniffled. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as she had first thought. His body was warm, so she moved closer into him.  
  
Draco picked her up and carried her off to his dorm.

* * *

Isolde was in her room, confused about the entire situation. She liked Draco, the only thing that actually pissed her off to the fullest, Hermione liked her, Ron liked her, what is with the golden group. It had been much easier if she had never existed. Lilith watched her as she through her note book across.  
  
"What?" she hissed at her ferret.  
  
The ferret looked at her dumbly.  
  
"I'm sorry Lilith," she cooed, taking her pet out of her cage and setting her on the bed. "There," she lay on her bed playing with the tiny creature.  
  
The fat hopping thing bounced around her bed with delight.  
  
Isolde rubbed the tiny creatures tommy, as it rolled around playfully. "You know you look a lot like Malfoy when he was a ferret," told the ferret.  
  
The ferret stopped dead in it's tracks and stared at Isolde.  
  
She laughed. "Sorry, I do think about him too much."  
  
The ferret conintued to watch her. She yawned.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep." Isolde comprimized.  
  
Isolde crawled into her bed, and Lilith followed suit.  
  
Isolde streched yawning, she didn't have a very good nights sleep. Curse attraction and it's fendish ways, there has to be a loop whole somewhere that defy's her the right of being a normal teenaged witch.  
  
Isolde changed into her normal clothes, black skirt, pirate socks, and a black t-shirt. It was early, and she never did anything, so she pulled out a book, her diskman, and slipped her wand into her pocket. She headed down to the common room, not surprisingly there was no one up yet. So she sat comfortably and began to read "Demon in My Veiw," by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up next to a warm body, one arm drapped around her naked waist. She snuggled closer and the body mummbled incoherant babble. Surprised at the sudden revalation that she had a male partner, she sat up. She closed her eye's and tried to remember the night before.  
  
A picture of Isolde kissing Ron shot through her head, then her running into Draco- Malfoy, and then- oh dear, she didn't. She looked down at her naked self, her thighs were a little sore as well as, she blushed and stood up. She wobbled her way into yesterday's close scattered around the room. How could she have been so stupid.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione dressed herself, "Leaving so soon?"  
  
Hermione yelped at the sound of his voice, and tore out of the room.  
  
Isolde watched as Hermione came tumbling down the Slytherin Boy's dorm room stairs. Draco MAlfoy appeared at the top in only a sheet wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You!" Isolde hissed in sudden anger. She put to and to together.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like," Hermione said wide eye'd.  
  
"Please come back!" Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione ran out the portrait door.  
  
Isolde glared up at the devil himself.  
  
"I thought you gave her the potion," Draco said angerly.  
  
Isolde held up the vial so he could see. "Here you go, arsewhole!" she snapped throwing him the potion. "You give it to her yourself!"  
  
Draco looked down at her confused. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You!" she snapped, taking her things and leaving the common room.  
  
Isolde was furious and she had no idea why, merlin she hated hormones. She made her way around the lake that was at the edge of the school and sat down on a rock in a huff.  
  
"Men are stupid gits," she seethed.  
  
"Not including me thought, right?" a vioce asked.  
  
"Your the worst," Isolde spat.  
  
"What happened, you've had friends for two day's," Snape said taking a seat beside her.  
  
"I never had friends," Isolde informed him.  
  
Snape mentally made a note to take two hundred points away from Gryffinder next time he saw one of the golden trio's members. "Anything you want to talk to your dear old uncle about?"   
  
"No," Isolde replied hastily.  
  
Severus nodded, she was much like him at his age. He didn't run with the crowd, or make friends easily. But by all the Dementors in Azkaban if Harry Potter and his gang set a wherewolf on his only neice, instant death to all of them. "Do you want to be alone?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied instantly.  
  
"Fair enough," Snape nodded. "But if you need anything, like a wart potion, or red-spotted bum cream, don't hesitate to ask," Snape offered.  
  
Her uncle knew her well. "Have any potatoe bags and a pair of shovels?" she asked seriously.  
  
"I'll go find some for you," he smirked. No matter how hurt Isolde got, he always noticed that she never lost her sense of humour, she never cried either. Snape cursed Isolde's harsh life, she was alway's thankful of everything she had received from him. She helped her mother with everything, real love. He cursed Isolde's father for leaving them, and taking everything away. Mostly their happiness.  
  
Isolde whipped out her diskman and listened to it quietly. Slowly falling asleep. Rammstein and Jack Off Jill filled her ears with revenge.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had no idea what was gone, Hermione had look lovingly upon Isolde, and Isolde looked that way upon him. He was hurt to say the least. He wanted Hermione to look that way to him. He pulled out a peice of his hair and placed it in the vial. He would have his way if it killed him.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked about the school in a dellusional state. She had sex with Draco Malfoy, evil upon evil. She repeated that over and over again. She felt dirty, she also felt whole. Like it was something she could do all the time. Isolde would never want her the way she would like. She wanted to feel the way she did when Draco- Malfoy had touched her so, although she would prefer some one other then Malfoy to touch her.  
  
She wondered around contimplating this new revalation.

* * *

Thankyou for reviewing... I love you all... heh heh... yesh... 


	7. Evil In My Eye

* * *

Caroline: You have to be my favourite reveiwer thus far... You like Jack off Jill... you think there great.... (dies and goes to hell) have you heard any Scarling? I've seen their link on the Jack off Jill sight and I was wondering if they were any good... Keep reviewing please.... Olive Juice.

* * *

Oreo69: Interesting stories you have there... always glad to inspire... Keep up the good work... (says in demonic voice) and update soon or there shall be an evil curse upon your name.... boo ha ha ha ha!!!.....

* * *

niftylicious: Don't care about spelling or mechanics, some people like my stories some don't... I'm not getting paid to write this, I do this out of boredom... Like I have previously stated.... I don't have spell checker on this computer, I'm doing this on a word pad at my grampa's house....

* * *

Chamorro: I never actually said it was a Draco/Hernione fic... Draco and Hermione are two main characters yes.... so I put it in DM/HG....

* * *

Goth Princess: Yeah I knopw it's confusing... I don't really know what I'm writing till it comes out... maybe this is just a fic promoting Jack off Jill.... lol... thank you for reviewing... hopefully I'm not scaring you away....

* * *

inget: Sorry, there isn't anything wrong with being gay... sure it infringes on the whole draco 'mione ship, but don't worry... more Draco/Hermione things comming up...

* * *

magick-wolf: Hermione is kind-of sorta gay.... she is confused about her sextuality.... Thank you for reviewing...

* * *

limegreenelf: There isn't anything wrong with being GAY!!!!! (sobs in corner) She is not entirely gay thought.... so I hope you are satisfied.... (sobs more)

* * *

stinkyirma: Thank you for thinking I am funny... I just got a weird idea for a draco fic... maybe I'll work on that after this is done.... I'll keep you informed if you like Draco... thought he is mine... so stay away... so is Aubrey from In the Forests of the Night/ Demon in My Veiw....

* * *

Dan's GrlS: Yeah I know my story could be better... I haven't really put in my usual effort.... I blame the fact that I left my thesuarus at home, and there isn't a spell checker on this damn computer.... grrr... besides I'm too lazy to pick up the dictionary.... sorry love, but I'm glad some people are semi-pateint with me... If you have any suggestions I am open to them...

* * *

Takako san: uhh... thanks I guess... you are the perfect exsample of the classic reviewer.... no comments or questions... which makes it harder to responde.... I love you anyway.... Hope to here from you in the future....

* * *

Disclaimer: Fanfiction is the bane of my existance... It gives me credit for nothing I have created... J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all it's characters.... but I still love Draco... no matter what she says...  
  
Authors Note: I will be Thanking my reveiwers regularly... so if you want to leave a comment, go ahead, I'll eventually get around to it...

* * *

Isolde woke up to a loud crash of thunder, she looked around and everything was grey. She smiled, finally. Rammstein slammed in her head phones. Sonne. The song was about the sun, ironic really, now that the sun was gone. Rain started slowly, then gradually poured down on her. But she never moved, true she was cold, hungery, and now soaked.  
  
"Aren't we being a little melodramatic," a voice drawled.  
  
"I have two words for you," Isolde snapped. "And they aren't Merry Christmas."  
  
"Some one needs a hug," a voice said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to speak with you again," Isolde told the figure.  
  
The figure laughed dryly. "Really now, well you're getting close to Malfoy. That's a problem for me."  
  
"What does he have to do with anything," Isolde hissed.  
  
"Everything and nothing my dear," said the figure.  
  
"Stop it with your stupid riddles," Isolde snapped. "You're not appearing any more mysterious."  
  
"I thought I'd try," the figure said. "I can help you, you know."  
  
"With what?" Isolde glared.  
  
"I heard your little spaz this morning to him," the figure told her. "You like him."  
  
"Duh," Isolde drawled. "I do not see how you would want to help me? I'm a problem remember."  
  
"You could become an ally. We could assist each other," the figure said. Taking a seat beside her, the rain parted for the two, and Isolde felt a little warmer.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Isolde hissed at him.  
  
He snaked an arm around her waist. "I'm lonely," he said. "and I need you to stop Draco from giving Hermioe that potion."  
  
"Why?" Isolde asked curiously.  
  
"You don't need to know that," he replied. "But if you do this for me, I could help him see you more clearly."  
  
"I don't want him under magic," Isolde sneered at the idea.  
  
"When did you become such a _goody goody_?" the boy sneered.  
  
"As soon as I got away from you," Isolde gave him the death glare.  
  
His green eye's glared back. "You can't fool anyone," he said.  
  
"I'm not trying to," she smirk, climbing ontop of him pinning him down. Her medium length black hair dangled infront of his face.  
  
"I like this," he grinned.  
  
Isolde held a serious face as well as tone. "I will do as you ask," she told him.  
  
"Good," he said. "You need me Miss Devnet, just like the old days."  
  
"I don't need you," she hissed back. She kissed him out of repulsion for her thoughts, he relaxed under her and kissed back. "I need to feel something," she said and he stared back at her confused. "I need to feel something other then emptyness," Isolde explained and kissed him again.  
  
"I missed you," he smiled up at her as they broke.  
  
"I'm cold," Isolde said, her hunger turned in her stomach, and the wind ripped through her leaving her a shivering mess.  
  
"Come inside with me," he offered. "I will make sure you get warm."  
  
Isolde hesitated, but took his hand anyway.

* * *

Hermione Granger pased around her room. She slept with Draco Malfoy, each detail ran through her mind, the way he touched her, the way he moved above her. She blushed, did she even like him? No, Isolde looked pretty mad. That girl was so complicated.  
  
Draco Malfoy, she seethed. Why him? Why couldn't she have ran into Harry? At least he hadn't tried to make out with Isolde right infront of her. She had not talked to Ron at all that day, or yesterday for that matter. He didn't seem to notice either, he was mad over something as well. Not that she made it a point to notice these things. The rain continued to pour down in buckets which only depresed her more.  
  
Dinner sounded good right about now.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pased around his room, dinner would be a perfect time to slip the potion in Hermione's drink. But how? He had pondered this very fact all day. Hermione was a smart girl, she would figure something out soon enought. And what the hell was up with Isolde? She freaked out on him this morning, if he didn't know any better, he would almost think that maybe, no Isolde doesn't like people. Speaking of that girl, she hadn't been in the common room all day.  
  
Isolde and a cloacked figure walked into his room. "Think of the devil and she shall appear," he stated bluntly.  
  
"Cram it Malfoy," Isolde snapped.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Blaise Zambini hung up his cloack gracefully. "She's with me," he said coldly.  
  
Draco looked shocked for all of a few seconds, then he smirked. "Is this you're new toy, Zambini?"  
  
Blaise pushed him up against the closest wall. "She's no toy," he said.  
  
"I thought a snake could tell the difference between a toy, and another snake," Draco hissed.  
  
"And Granger is another snake?" Blaise replied sharply.  
  
"She could be," Draco replied hastely.  
  
Blaise laughed coldly. "She would never be one of us, and you can't leave us. Or do you not remember the pack Master Draco, the one you and I created?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Isolde could never be like us either," he hissed in his own defense. "No one would ever except her as our own."  
  
Isolde had known of the Snakes in Slytherin house, like a gang they created mayham in the school. They thrived off of vengence and choas. Each had a burn mark on the back of their shoulder in the shape of a snake.  
  
"I disagree young Malfoy," Blaise said coldly. "She is very manipulative, she did get into Slytherin for a reason."  
  
"What has she done to you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing," Blaise hissed. "It's Hermione Granger who is changing you."  
  
Draco laughed. "I will change her, not the other way around."  
  
Blaise sighed. "I only wish it were true Draco."  
  
"Why Devnet?" Draco asked.  
  
Isolde creeped closer to Blaise. "Blaise and I were friends before," she said quietly.  
  
Blaises expression softened. "Isoldes father wasn't the nicest person, and I showed him that what he was doing to his family was very, very, wrong."  
  
Draco glared at the two of them. "So this is your old pet," he nodded.  
  
"I'm no ones pet," Isolde spat to him.  
  
"You'd only be so lucky," Draco shot.  
  
"How's Granger?" Isolde asked sarcastically. "Oh that's right, you fucked her and she ran away."  
  
"Hold your tongue," Draco said icily.  
  
"Hold your own," Isolde said, and then she turned to Blaise. "Make him leave Blaise," she pouted. "We have some catching up to do."  
  
Draco scrunched up his nose as if smelling something foul.  
  
Blaise turned to Draco.  
  
"Leaving," he said instantly.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at dinner pointedly ignoring everything around her. She sat and ate, and ate, and ate, infact if it weren't for Ginny telling her that she had been chewing on her napkin for tweenty minutes she probably would never had stopped.  
  
Draco Malfoy sashied into the hall in his all mighty way, catching the gazes of many females. Hermiones cheecks flushed instantly. She took a swig of her pumkin juice.  
  
He was walking right towards her, what could she do but stay frozen in fear.  
  
"Love," he said taking a seat next to her.  
  
Ron and Harry sent death glares arcoss the table.  
  
"What are you?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco kissed her on the lips. Secretly pouring the potion into Hermione's glass.  
  
Ron and Harry sat up in a fighting stance.  
  
Hermione's eye's went wide.  
  
"We'll finish this later," he winked at her, and walked away.  
  
Hermione sat there in shock.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry and Ron said in union.  
  
"I have no idea," Hermione lied, and took a long drink of pumkin juice. When she set it down she glared at it, wishing it had been some form of muggle alcohol.  
  
Draco smirked in his seat. He had done it.  
  
The entire school was in an uproar about what he had just accomplished.  
  
Snape watched from his seat. There was no way that Draco had just done what he had just witnessed. Draco hated Muggle borns, and Muggle lovers. If he didn't recall Draco getting completely covered in Neville Longbottoms potion about a week ago, he might of actually have believed Malfoy had gone crazy. He would alert Dumbledor at once, Draco Malfoy was under a love potion.  
  
Isolde Devnet and Blaise Zambini walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, Snape nearly died. He knew that Blaise and his neice had gotten into a lot of trouble when they were little. In fact, Snape knew that Blaise was the reason Isolde's father had left. He glared at the couple as they passed and took a seat at thier respective table.  
  
Blaise pulled out a chair for Isolde and she sat down. He took his place beside her.  
  
The entire hall went silent, Isolde glared in return.  
  
Blaise Zambini coughed. A cough which clearly said "go back to whatever the hell you were all doing or I'll send the Dark Lord to kill you and all you hold dear."  
  
Isolde ate quietly, wondering how this all started. A week ago only Lilith and Severus would talk to her. Now she was involved in a scandle. A scandle, something she hasn't done in awhile. She couldn't have Draco, she wasn't hurting anyone she knew, she felt different. She felt alive again, figures only the spawn of Satan could show her how to have fun.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing... I have a lot of time on my hand's so if you guy's have some stories for me to read, review and tell me them, so I can read and review it...

The Dragyness


	8. Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers

Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing my story... It was only a matter of time before Pyro Bass kills my via magick spatula... Damn her and her power to use my weapons against me... glares at her non-reviewingness

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the books and the movies... but I didn't right them...

* * *

Chapter... erm... 7?  
  
Isolde sat there playing with Blaises hair, it was thick and black slipping between her fingers like little snakes. They were in the Slytherin common room sitting on the couches, as the entire house watched with interest. Isolde smirked wickedly as Draco Malfoy glared at the pair, he was sore because Blaise and him got into a bit of a fight.  
  
Blaise had a grin etched into his face. "Something the matter Malfoy?" he asked coyly.  
  
Draco looked discusted. "Yes," he snapped.  
  
"Really," Blaise replied lazily. "Maybe it is about time that we have a little meeting, with the rest of our group. Tonight, in Chaos, midnight," Blaise informed him. "Let the rest of the Snakes know, and don't be late," Blaise got up, and like a gentle man helped Isolde up as well. Together they left the common room.

* * *

Hermione Granger passed around her Head Girl room, thoughts of Draco Malfoy flooded her brain. That night she had the most heated dreams, making her feel all warm, and-  
  
She shook her head at the thought, this isn't right, she couldn't possibly- oh but she did.  
  
She couldn't take it, "Stupid teenaged raging hormones," she grumbled angerly. She had to find Drac- Malfoy, he would make her hate him again. She raced out of her room and down the halls of Hogwarts looking for him everywhere. She checked the dungeons, the lake, the Great Hall, everywhere. Finally she found him in the Library talking sternly to another Slytherin.  
  
She watched from a distance peering eagerly over a stack of books. She watched him brush a peice of blonde hair out of his eye's, oh how she wanted to be near him. She watched the boy leave, and Draco stood there, he turned to leave as well, but stopped as if feeling her eye's upon him.  
  
Slowly he turned towards the stack of books that almost consealed her. His expression softened slightly. "What do we have here?" he asked nobody. He moved towards her hide out until he towered over her.  
  
"Heh heh," she chuckled nervously, pulling out a random book beside her. "Don't you just love to hear about, er-" she quickly read the title. "Popping stopper, One Hundred Ways to Keep Zits at Bay, by the Pimple People?" she asked oddly.  
  
Draco eye'd her curiously. "You wouldn't be stalking me now would you?"  
  
"Me?" she chuckled nervously. "N-no-o"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I er-" Hermione looked away from his penitrating gaze. "Stupid raging hormones," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"N-no-th-thin-g," Hermione gulped. "I Ha-ave to go-o," she informed him shakily.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Home work," she replied hastily. She began to head to the door, picking up her pass a little bit.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Draco ran after her.  
  
She cursed his Quidditch training, and attempted to loose him in the many Hogwarts halls. "Leave me alone Malfoy!" she threw over her shoulder.  
  
"Why were you following me?" he hollered back.  
  
"I wasn't!" she yelled.  
  
"Then why were you hiding in the Library?" he asked jogging up beside her.  
  
They had passed many students of all ages, and were begining to draw out a crowd.  
  
Hermione ran out of the school, and Draco followed her. "Leave me alone!" she hissed.  
  
"NO!" Draco grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"AWE!" she tried to pull her arm out of his grip. "Stop, you're hurting me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. Loosening his grip, but not completely letting go.  
  
Hermione felt her heart sink to her stomach, his hand felt so warm on her skin. His touch made her weak in the knee's, his warmth radiating up her arm. She looked away, she wanted nothing more then for him to kiss her, for him to hold her, for him to touch her. A blush crept up her cheecks.  
  
Draco watched her with mild facination. He licked his lips frequently, admiring her shyness towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Everything welled up inside her, all her "dirty" thoughts pushed down on her conscience, making her want to close the distance between them. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Hermione lep into Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck, slowly she lowered her lips to his, finally kissing him as her heart longing to.  
  
Draco stood frozen in fear, she was kissing him, he kissed her back. Was this love? He held the girl of his dreams in his arms, yet he felt a false hood.  
  
Hermione deepened the kiss, letting herself go, all her pent up lust drifted in and out of her. She pulled away gasping for breath, blushing furiously at her own actions.  
  
Draco still held her around his waste like a belt, and he wasn't going to let her go just yet. He caught his own breathe and attempted to say something to fill the empty silence. "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends," he began to sing lamely. "Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song that never ends..."  
  
Hermione smiled at his sudden break in silence, and joined in. "Yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because..."  
  
A few passers by stopped to wittness this rare- only occasion of the singing couple, soon more and more people gathered to wittness said event. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood in the crowd in wonder, wondering how the hell Hermione was going to react after she came out of the bloody curse Malfoy must have put on her....

* * *

Isolde Devnet wondered around the Halls aimlessly, she moped around mourning happiness like some normal teenager all because of a certain blonde slytherin. "Damn Hormones," she muttered.  
  
"Ah yes," said a voice. "The joy's of being a teenager."  
  
"Uncle!" Isolde seethed. "Stop stalking me this instant!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I can't," Severus explained. "You're mother has me on a pay roll."  
  
"My mother doesn't have the money to do that," Isolde eye'd him carefully.  
  
"Fine," the professor said defeated. "I do it out of personal enjoyment."  
  
Isolde continued to walk in no particular direction, secretly hoping that he would dissappear and go find some poor lowly Gryffindor to torture.  
  
"I noticed you were with Zambini yesterday night," he commented.  
  
Isolde cast a side glance at him, trying to determine what he was getting at. "So?"  
  
"Why?" he asked more seriously.  
  
"I like him," Isolde said bluntly.  
  
"I thought I told you before he isn't-"  
  
"I know what you said," Isolde snapped. "But you don't know everything," she told him. "He saved me."  
  
"He destroyed you, and your mother," Snape yelled.  
  
"NO HE DIDN'T!" Isolde countered. "My father was beating her, and sometimes me, Blaise got his father to step in and save us!" she started crying softly.  
  
"What?" Snape said amazed. How could this have gone on without his knowing, he paused to think it over. "What did Zambini ask in return?" Snape knew the Zambini's well enought to know that they didn't do anything out of the kindness of their hearts.  
  
"Nothing," Isolde said bitterly.  
  
"Isolde?" Snape asked sharply.  
  
"Nothing important," she tried again.  
  
"Isolde Devnet! I am you're Uncle, you shouldn't keep things from me," Snape told her.  
  
"Is there a problem here Professor?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
Snape turned to meet Blaise Zambini, his face was red from the yelling. "No Zambini."  
  
Isolde walked shakily over to Blaise, eyeing her uncle warily. She stepped behind the older boy as if trying to hide herself.  
  
Snape glared at the Blaise, his eye's mentally melting him down to find his neice.  
  
"Shall we go mi'Lady?" Blaise asked offering his arm to Isolde.  
  
She took it thankfully.  
  
"I'm not finished talking to Miss Devnet quite yet," Snaped informed Blaise coldly.  
  
Several students surrounded the trio, as Snape was never, EVER, seen scolding his own students.  
  
"I do believe that she is finished having this conversation with you," Blaise said cooly. "Am I right?" he asked Isolde.  
  
Isolde nodded meekly.  
  
Blaise turned them, and began walking away, "See you at class Professor."  
  
Snape glared after them. "What are you looking at?" he asked the students around him. "25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted after no one moved.  
  
"But sir, none of us are from Gry-" a Ravenclaw first year started.  
  
Snape glared at him.  
  
The Ravenclaw gulped and scurried away, as did the rest of them.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow... that was fun... I wonder why Blaise Zambini is sticking up for Isolde so much?? and all of a sudden... hmmm... tricky tricky tricky... Damn Snape and his stalk-i-ness... heh heh eh? Sorry I don't really know what happens untill I start writing..... that also happens with my origional stories too.... hmmmm....   
  
leave a review, and I'll get back to you....  
  
The Dragyness 


End file.
